life sucks
by Tobifan4444
Summary: Life doesnt always trun out the way we want it. madara and deidara find this out the hard way. things will get much worse before they get better. yaoi
1. The crash

**^-^ hello~ I do not own a car, your soul, planet earth, or Naruto. So please enjoy. P.S. Yaoi……hot stuff……**

It was almost time, I heard a quiet ringing noise. I watched as people fled a large building leaning against the dark crimson PT cruiser I called my car. I reached into the pocket of my dark jeans and pulled a cigarette packed out. I slid a single "death stick" ,as my blond friend called then, I put it in-between my lips. I pulled out a lighter, and then I lit it as I saw a blond headed figure come my way. He looked so beautiful, and he was my Blondie. I put the lighter away and blew out some deathly smoke. I smirked. All mine, and no one else's. And the blond walked up to me I met him half way.

"Hello, un!" He exclaimed hugging me around the waist. His book bag barely hanging on his shoulder. I took the cigarette out of my mouth and I leaned down a bit a kissed him full on the lips. I pushed my tongue past he's defenses and enjoyed our lascivious kiss. It normally was when we met after a long day of work, or school in his case. When I pulled away, licking his lips slowly as I did, he cringed. "Ugh, nicotine. I thought you quit, yeah" I frowned a bit. "I thought you were a girl till I-"

He let me go and pushed my lightly."Don't change the subject, un. You told me you quit!"I sighed and opened the car door and promptly jumped in as I waited for him to get in too. He got in and slammed the door shut before he glared at me. "Listen I said 'I'm trying to quit' I never said I did" I put the cigarette back in my mouth and blew smoke out my nose. He continued to glare at me as I started the car. "But you're not trying, un" he growled buckling up.

I pulled out of the school parking lot and started driving down the road. "Dei, sweetie. it's an addiction. I'm trying, I reall-"Bullshit, un!" he growled then reached over pulled the cigarette out of my mouth. I frowned as he threw it out the window but kept my mouth shut. "Give them to me, un" he demanded holding out a firm hand.

"What?"

"Give me your cigarettes. All of them, un!"

I sighed and dug into my pocket pulling out the pack of cigarettes. I handed them to him and he put them in his book bag.

"And? I know you have more, un"

I groaned and rolled my eyes. He shot me a look so I reached over him and opened the glove department. "There"

"Anymore, un?"

"The rest are at the house"

"Maddy you have to quit. Please quit for me, un"

I looked over at him, big mistake; he had the cutest face on. "Alright…just for you" I sighed

"Good boy. If you don't smoked a single cig for the week I'll give you a lil' something, un" he purred tracing his finger in-between my legs. I moaned and put my hand on his so he would press down harder. He smiled and started to unzip my blue jeans. He pulled my pants and boxers down a bit so he could reach easier. I moaned louder and arched my back as his cold fingers started rubbing against my hard member.

"Promise to tell me where all you cigs are, un?" he asked ticking his fingers over my erection, teasing me

"Y-yes" I groaned glaring at him.

"promise to quit smoking', yeah?" He slid his thumb over the slit whipping the pre-cum over the head.

"Y-yeas, please" I moaned bucking my hips a bit.

He smiled and started to stroke my member. I moaned arching my back and barely kept my eyes on the road. He pumped harder while rubbing the pre-cum over the tip with his thumb.

"Ah~ Dei~ faster " I moaned trying to keep my eyes on the road.

He did just as I told him to. He started to breathe on my erection, sending waves of pleasure through me. "Ah~ Deidara!" I moaned Cumming in his hand and on the steering wheel. Great. I panted trying to catch my breath back, when I heard a loud honking noise. I looked out the window on my side of the car and saw a green Porsche speeding towards us. I quickly hit the gas to see if I could out run the collision. It didn't help. Everything went so fast, I started to black out. The last thing I heard was someone calling my name. No. They were screaming it.

**A/N: That's right people I'm rewriting it! I thought I could improve it add more detail. So for those who just found this story, thank god it was terrible before. Anyways I shortened this chapter to add suspense. Enjoy the rewrite.**

**Madara: so since you're rewriting it can I not lose my-**

**Tobifan: SHUT UP MADDY-DONO YOU'LL RUIN IT!!!!**

**Deidara: yea, Madara, un**

**Madara: =-= . . . anyways. Please review or I'll T. Bone your car with a green Porsche. **


	2. the hospital

**I want to know if you guys like the rewrite. Though I won't change it if you don't….sorry ^-^; anyways. I would like it if you, the mighty people who read my "wonderful" writing, to point out any flaws. Except spelling…cause I know I'm wrong…I suck at spelling. XD anyways I don't own Naruto blah blah blah Yaoi blah blah enjoy.**

I woke up slowly. _That was one weird dream._ My head was pounding and my left arm was killing me, hell I hurt all over. I open my eyes and looked around in the bright white room. It was so bright it hurt my eyes. I couldn't see so well either for some reason. I saw a blur hovering over my face.

"Oh fucking Jashin! He's awake!"

"Hidan don't be so loud"

"Yo, Madara, you ok?

"Where am I?" I groaned rubbing my forehead.

"In the hospital. You were in an accident"

"Yeah, you should see the other guy! HA, he's so fucked up!"

"Heh, Where's Deidara? Is he ok?" I asked trying to get up. I felt a weight on my chest pushing me back down. "He's fine barely a scratch on him. But don't get up." I nodded my head "Thank god" I sighed in relief

"Yeah, but. You broke an arm"

"An arm. It'll heal" I smiled.

"Yeah, but. Madara I'm not sure how to say this but…..…Madara, in the accident once the car collided with yours well a lot of glass and metal was in the air and….."

"And?" I asked wanting to grab whoever was talking. Damn I just couldn't focus my sight right now.

"Well, it cut you very badly everywhere. They'll heal and it might leave scares but…..a piece cut your left eye…….very badly"

"And?" Now I really wanted to grab them

"Too badly that it won't heal"

"What are you saying?" I froze. _Won't heal?_

"You won't be able to see from you left eye………..ever again"

I traced my fingers over the bandage on my left eye, everyone stayed silent. _How could this happen?_

"I'm sorry guys, but visiting hours are over. Come tomorrow."

"Can you tell me how he is, over the phone maybe?

"Of course"

The nurse, I think, walked over to me. "You ok Mr. Madara?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine…where's Deidara?"

"Oh well" she pulled the curtain to the right of me so I could see him. "He hasn't woken up yet but he's ok"

"Can you push our beds closer?"

"I'm sorry, no. But when he wakes up he can walk over here if he wants." she said walking to the door. "Call me if you need any help ok?" I nodded with a frown heavily on my face. I looked over at Deidara. I wish I could move the hair out of his face and kiss him softly on the cheek. He was scratched up and bruised from head to toe, but no broken bones. _Thank god_. I wanted to stroke his check and have him lean into my touch. But that wasn't going to happen. Not today at least. I sighed and closed my eye. _Everything is changing so fast…will I be able to keep up this time?_

"Mmm, Madara, Un?" Deidara groaned out. I opened my eye and looked at him. "Right here, babe"

"What happened….where are we, Un?"

"We were in an accident….we're in a hospital now"

"Oh god! Are you ok, un?!" He panicked sitting up, wincing as he did.

"I'm fine; I'm more worried about you. Please lay down."

"Is anything broken, un?" He asked lying down slowly.

"No you'll probably get discharged in two days if not tomorrow"

"I meant you, un" He stated almost growled at me. I stayed silent and looked away. "Maddy, un?" He sat up to see me so I turned my head to the left so he couldn't see my eye.

"Your arm it's broken, un!" He laid back down and curled up "I'm sorry! It's my entire fault, un!" he started bawling

"No, no it's not your fault it's the other guys fault. Plus I was the one driving I should have paid more attention to the road"

"How c-could you? I w-was the one g-giving y-you a hand j-job, u-un." He slurred in his sobbing

"I'll be damned if I blamed it on that" I laughed and smiled sweetly turning my head to see him again

He started calming down and looked at me. His face turned from clam to horrified and he started shedding tears again.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! It's my entire fault, un!"

"Shhh, Shhh, it's not. Please stop crying."

"How can you say it's not my fault for losing your eye when it is un?"

"It's not your fault" I growled

"The reason you didn't see the car was because-"

"Because I didn't think a speeding car would crash into use. The guy was drunk. It's not your fault the light was green"

Deidara sniffled and buried his face in his pillow. "I swear once you get out of here, ill please you and make you happy. No matter what I have to do, un"

"I'm happy when you're happy, stop stressing the subject. I don't like seeing you sad"

Deidara sighed then got up out of his bed. "W-what are you doing?" I asked as he walked to me. He smiled and crawled into my bed. I smiled when he was nestled nicely on my bed, and slightly me. He looked up at me and I leaned down kissing his forehead. We laid there in silents till the nurses came and separated us saying it was hospital code that was must sleep in different beds. Once they left my blond came over to me again kissing my on the lips before he raced back to bed. I smiled. _I think I can keep up._

A/N: cuuuute~ anyways I changed things around. Yay. I'm sorry for the shortness but I'm happy how It turned out. I'm not sure what the hospital code is exactly but I've been there enough, visiting people, to know some basics. But still correct me if I'm wrong.

Deidara: Aint I just a doll, un?

Madara: Adorable =-=;

Tobifan: XD there, there Maddy. You know you love him for his cuteness.

Madara: meh.

Deidara: :C Please review. It will make me feel better.

Madara: I didn't mean it. D:

Deidara: TT^TT meh.


End file.
